Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by Red-Hungarian
Summary: Astrid has gotten pregnant with Sams child, but she cant get the guts to tell him. She's about to tell him when the next war arrives.
1. Chapter 1

As I looked down at the little red plus, I could only think of was I supposed to look after this little girl or boy in this hell hole?  
I put down the pregnancy test which I had found at the back of what used to be a chemist.  
This was not good. When people found out, what would they think of me? What would Sam think of me, and how on earth was I going to tell him.

This was so intense. I couldn't move and lost my balance as I was fainting.

The last thing I remembered was hitting the ground in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowely opened my eyes. Sam was staring at me with worried eyes. "Astrid, what happened? I was so scared when i saw you." I could see the wetness on his face from tears that were now gone. " I came home, and couldn't find you. You wouldn't answer me calling you so looked in every single room, and found this door locked." I could see the tears falling down his face as he was talking. "I was so scared that i pretty much burned the door of its hinges. And you were there on the ground in pool of blood." He was trying to hide his tears from me but he wasn't doing a very good job. I was about to tell him about the pregnancy when I saw Lana next to the burnt door. "It's ok...just rest. Luckily Lana had to drop something off here and healed your head." That explained why I was in no real pain then. "Look, I have to go help out Quinn. Are you sure you'll be ok?" i nodded. "Alright, look after yourself. I'll be back in like 2 hours." Lana then stepped forward "don't worry, I'll look after her." Sam nodded at her and then kissed me on the head. "Love you." Then he was gone out the door. Sorry, actually a burnt hole.

Lana came closer to me and sat down. She had a worried look on her face. "Astrid. How long have you been pregnant


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while for me to process what she had just said.

"astrid, wakey wakey." I finally snapped out of it and then panicked.

"how on earth did you find out? I'm the only one who knows, i haven't even told Sam and you already kno..." Lana put her hand over my mouth to stop me.

"stop panicking and calm down." I relaxed a little but I was still tense.

"When i was healing you it felt different." I looked at her in silence as I slowly put my hand over my stomach.

"it was as if i could sense two separate lives. It took a while for me to work it out but by the way you and sam have been acting the past month, i kind of worked it out."

I was a bit slow to respond but i finally got a word out of my mouth.

"wow" she looked at my stomach.

"When are you going to tell Sam? It's not going to be a secret for long." She sat down next to me on the bathroom floor.

"i guess i can tell him when he gets back or tomorrow or next week or..." I started to cry. I then leaned on her shoulder and cried my heart out.

"What am i going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

After a little under an hour of crying, I finally got up and slowely  
walked down the stairs. I felt like having a nice hot chocolate.

I shouted to Lana upstairs "Do you want a hot chocolate?"  
I could hear her feet running down the stairs. As she jumped the last  
step

she said " yeah, ok. If your ofering."

as I was about to get the milk out of the fridge, the power went out. It was around 11 o clock at night so it was pitch dark. Lana found a torch in one of the draws.  
" what was that?" she said.

I walked to the door and slowely opened it. Every light on the street had gone out. Something must of happened at the power plant. Some kids had come outside to see what was going on aswell.

And then a flash of light came from the right side of the  
street. As it came closer I could make a figure of it. It looked like  
a car, but no one in perdido beach had a car like that. Then it  
clicked. That was one of the cars that the coates kids drove. I was  
frozen. Lana realised what it was aslwell and pulled me inside. 

"Astrid we need to leave." we ran to the back door.

" Lana, we can't leave. Pete will scream and give us away. We need to hide."  
" then where do we hide." I thought about it for a second .

" there is a little room under the stairs. We didn't notice it was there for weeks."  
" then go in and I'll go get Pete." I ran upstairs towards Petes room.  
He was sitting on the floor playing with his gameboy.

"Pete we're going to play hide and seek, so we need to be really quite hide from some boys. So what ever you do, don't make a noise." he looked over at  
me and gave me a little nod. Usually he would have been much more  
difficult to convince. I picked him up and I ran down the stairs to  
Lana. As I was about to get into the little room I'd relised that  
petes gameboy was still upstairs.

" Pete, can you just stay here with lana for a minute." Lana quickly replied

"what r u doing?"

" I'm just gonna get Petes gameboy, he'll make a big fuss over it soon." I ran back up stairs and grabed the gameboy and once more I ran down the  
stairs. I heard the door open. I dropped the gameboy.

"Lana close the door." she did as I told. I froze as three large boys walked in. One held a gun and the other two held baseball bats. " who are you?" I finally said. They walked over to me. "we are no one you'll need to remember. I reconised one of them from the big fight.

" then why I are you in my house.

"Caine sent us to... Let's just say he wants more  
people on his side." I walked back slowely.

"look we don't want to hurt you so if you could make this easier for us and for you could come with us without any hassle." i was about to run out the back door but I then remembered that Pete and Lana were listening. I didn't want Pete to get upset so I came closer to them and said

" alright but if you touch me I swear you'll be sorry." as I walked out the door I looked back and saw Lana and Pete looking at me. I smiled as though I were telling them it was going to be ok and to not worry. But then i  
wAS in a van towards my doom.


	5. Chapter 5

In the van were 9 other people which made it sqwishy. The three boys  
and another boy who was driving were obviously working for Caine and  
the rest of us were from perdido beach. 2 boys around 10 years old and  
3 girls including me who were also around the same Age. The three  
girls I didn't know very well but I remebered them from school,  
which had seemed like an awful long time ago. As we were driving, I  
could only think of the most horrible things that Caine would do to  
us. Make us slaves, help him take over the town, who knew. If he  
reconised me or found out that I was SAMs girlfriend he might do  
something even worse. No one said anthing the hole time. I didn't want  
to start anything because I was too scared that they would hurt the  
baby. The windows were so tinted that I wasn't able see through them.  
But after a good 45 minutes we finally came to a stop. Two boys jumped  
out of the car from the front. Then the doors from the back opened  
with a bright light. I couldn't see any thing but I could feel  
something pulling me out of the van. i was pulled out and i was  
outside in the dark. I could see a little and what I saw was coates.


End file.
